Krait MkII
The Krait MkII is a ship manufactured by Faulcon DeLacy. The modern successor of the discontinued Krait MkI, the Krait MkII greatly expands upon the premise of the original, resulting in a larger, well-rounded ship intended to provide a more combat-focused alternative to Faulcon DeLacy's other mid-size multipurpose craft, the Python. Due to its inconspicuous design, the Krait MkII is also less likely to attract the attention of local authorities and has potential as a smuggling vessel.PCGamesN: Feast your eyes on the Krait Mk II in the latest Elite Dangerous: Beyond - Chapter Two cinematic Overview The Krait MkII is a leaner, meaner alternative to the Python, featuring almost identical module and hardpoint specifications. The main differences are that the Krait is cheaper and has one fewer Class 6 internal compartment, lower armour, lower hull mass, three pilot seats for Multicrew instead of two, and the ability to carry a Class 5 or 6 Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters. While the Python wins out in total cargo capacity and armour, the Krait's other characteristics make it a faster, more agile ship with a higher jump range potential and excellent combat utility for its price. The Krait's three large hardpoints are mounted in a delta pattern on the vessel's dorsal surface, behind the cockpit. The two medium hardpoints are mounted on the underside of the front-most points of the hull, on either side of the cockpit and slightly forward. The primary pilot's seat is located squarely along the centerline of the ship, but the cockpit itself extends from the hull and is slightly under-slung, affording a wide, unobstructed frontal view reminiscent of a Lakon Spaceways ship such as the Asp Explorer. The two secondary pilot seats flank the primary pilot seat to the left and right, and have separate canopies. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Krait MkII. *''(L) = Loaned'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner'' Notes *The Krait MkII was released with the Chapter Two (3.1) update of Elite Dangerous: Beyond on June 28, 2018.YouTube: Elite Dangerous: Beyond – Chapter Two cinematic trailer Purchasing it requires owning Elite Dangerous: Horizons.YouTube: Krait Expectations (46:51) *''Elite Dangerous'' narrative lead Ian Dingwall describes the ship: "You might think of the Krait Mk II as analogous to modern updates of the real-world Mini Cooper or Volkswagen Beetle... It's a reimagining of a classic that connects conceptually and aesthetically with the ship from 1984's Elite, while offering enough innovation and quality to compete with contemporary rivals in Elite Dangerous. While the Mk II embodies the essence of the original, it's very much its own ship." *Senior designer Barry Clark said the Krait MkII "currently occupies a unique place among our ship roster and is very popular among players... The idea of a low-profile ship for Commanders flying dubious cargo was really cool to us, too. The Krait is a great all-round ship with a strong hull, powerful engines – which look super-cool – and a great load-out. It's also less 'conspicuous', meaning it's less likely to get scanned by the police compared to other ships of that size and class. It has significant straight line speed and power, as well as enough firepower to match the Python thanks to three large and two medium hardpoints. It has a really nice punch against a variety of ship types and sizes." Trivia * The Krait MKII was first teased in the first trailer for Beyond Chapter 2; only its engines were shown however and no other info was yet known. * Bizarrely, the Krait MKII is structured upside-down, with the underside being sloped and detailed and the top being flat and mechanical; the opposite of a standard ship design. Videos File:New_Ship_Krait_-_Elite_Dangerous File:Commander_Chronicles_Lift-Off File:Krait Expectations File:Elite_Dangerous_Beyond_-_Chapter_Two_Launch_Trailer File:Sagittarius_Eye_Bulletin_-_Krait_Mk._II_Smashes_Expectations File:The_Krait Gallery EDwallpaper3.jpg|Early, pre-release concept art of the Krait for Elite Dangerous Beyond Krait 2.png|Krait MkII dorsal view at Frontier Expo 2017 Krait FX17 screenshot.png|Krait MkII ventral view at Frontier Expo 2017 Krait-Rear-View-Frontier-Expo-2017.png|Krait MkII rear view at Frontier Expo 2017 Krait MKII flight 1 4K Use for infographic.jpg|Krait MkII flight Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait MkII-landed-Planet.png|Krait MkII landed on a planet Krait_MKII_hangar_3_4K.jpg|Krait MkII docked Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait_MkII_Docked.png|Krait MkII docked 2 Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait-MkII-Hangar-Front.png|Krait MkII docked 3 Krait MkII rear view.png|Krait MkII's engines Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait-mkII-and-Challenger.png|Krait MkII and Alliance Challenger Krait Mk II SLF.png|Krait MkII deploying a fighter Docking-Fighter-Hangar-Krait-MkII.png|Docking at Fighter Hangar of Krait MkII Krait MkII exclusive paintjob.png|Exclusive "Frontier Special" paintjob given out during the 3.1 Content Showcase Krait-MkII-Top-Front-Side.png|Krait MkII top front side Krait-MkII-Underside-Front.png|Krait MkII underside front Krait-MkII-Top-Rear.png|Krait MkII top rear Krait-MkII-Underside-Rear.png|Krait MkII underside rear Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait_MKII_combat.png|Krait MkII combat Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait_MKII_combat-2.png|Krait MkII combat 2 References ru:Krait MkII Category:Pilotable